Les voix de l'espoir
by EnjoysFictions
Summary: Histoire se déroulant au temps des Maraudeurs. Le résumé étant trop long, il est disponible en première page.
1. Résumé

Résumé.

James Potter, jeune sorcier âgé de onze ans, s'apprête à effectuer sa première année à Poudlard, en compagnie de sa cousine Jeissy Withlock. Mais ces derniers ne sont pas heureux, ni même excités par l'aventure qui les attend : ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de penser à Lee-Ann, jumelle de James, qui a disparue il y a de cela cinq ans. Son cops n'a jamais été retrouvé, ce qui laisse à penser qu'elle est peut-être en vie, quelque part, entourée de ses bourreaux. Mais les Aurors piétinent, l'enquête est au point mort.

Cependant, la venue d'étranges et mystérieux nouveaux élèves à Poudlard pourrait bien changer la donne : en leur présence et au son de leurs voix, Jeissy et James se voient submergés par de très anciens souvenirs qui les amèneront, petit à petit, à découvrir l'horrible vérité.

Personnages principaux : Jeissy Withlock, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow & Sirius Black

Personnages secondaires : Lily Evans, Alice Doney, Louis Emerson, Matthew Potter, Matthieu Withlock, Léa Potter & John Lupin.


	2. Chapter 1 - Rentrée

Chapitre 1 :

« James ! Dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard ! »

Le dit James soupira et se passa lentement une main dans les cheveux, tout en observant son reflet dans le miroir. Contrairement aux autres jeunes sorciers, il n'était pas du tout enthousiaste à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard. Car il savait qu'au moment où il poserait le pied dans le hall, elle réapparaitrait dans ses pensées et l'empêcherait de réfléchir correctement. Elle. Sa jumelle, sa moitié. Elle qui avait disparue depuis cinq ans maintenant et qui lui manquait atrocement. Certains disaient qu'elle était morte depuis longtemps, d'autres, plus optimistes, racontaient qu'elle devait être torturée quotidiennement par deux ou trois mages noirs en attendant d'être retrouvée.

James ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait entre ces deux options. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la retrouver, la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien. Il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés, la présenter à ses futurs amis et l'entendre rire, de ce rire cristallin et unique en son genre. Mais tout cela était impossible puisqu'elle n'était pas là. Et plus les années passées, plus le vide qu'elle avait laissé grandissait, étouffait le cœur du jeune garçon qui ne semblait attendre qu'une chose : exploser.

« James, enfin ! Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fabriques ?, lança une voix grave et légèrement agacée. Cela fait plus de dix minutes que ta mère et moi t'attendons ! »

« Désolé, Papa, répondit le jeune garçon en se tournant vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver, C'est juste que … que je pensais à Lou' … »

Sa voix se brisa et il ne put continuer. Submergé par une vague de tristesse soudaine, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et il baissa la tête, préférant fixer le plancher.

Son père laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, prit son menton et l'obligea à relever la tête. Après quelques secondes de résistance, James plongea finalement son regard dans celui, triste, de son père qui déclara, d'une voix dont il tentait de contrôler le tremblement :

« Je sais qu'elle te manque beaucoup, James, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut que nous essayions de vivre sans elle au cas où elle ne reviendrait pas. Ça fait cinq ans, James. Cinq ans. Les chances que nous la retrouvions encore ne sont pas grandes, elles sont même minimes. Peut-être qu'un jour elle reviendra mais rien n'est moins sûr. En attendant, il est nécessaire que nous nous habituions à son absence. C'est primordial pour ne pas tomber de haut si, un jour, nous apprenons sa mort. Et dis-toi bien que, même si tu y penseras de moins en moins avec le temps, tu ne l'oublieras pas pour autant. Elle sera toujours dans ton cœur. »

James hocha lentement la tête et se blottit précipitamment dans les bras de son père, où il éclata en sanglot. Celui-ci lui frotta tendrement son dos tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille.

« Papa ! Maman ! Où est James ? Je ne veux pas partir sans James ! »

Jeissy Withlock, onze ans, était complétement paniquée et pour cause : dans quelques minutes, elle serait obligée de monter dans le train rouge vif – où elle ne connaissait personne, mis à part ses frères et sœurs – qui la conduirait tout droit à la célèbre école de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre, loin de la présence rassurante de ses parents. Et son cousin, son stupide cousin qu'elle avait l'habitude de taquiner et qui devait l'accompagner, n'était toujours pas là.

Amber et Matthieu Withlock, amusés par l'attitude de leur dernière qui ne tenait plus en place et qui jetait des regards de plus en plus fréquents vers le mur de la voie numéro neuf trois quart, s'empressèrent de la rassurer :

« Il ne va certainement plus tarder, ma chérie. Lui répondit Amber. Les Potter ont dû tomber dans les embouteillages, ce qui est très courant à Londres. Mais je suis sûre qu'il sera à l'heure pour prendre le train avec toi. »

« Oui, renchérit son mari, voyant que Jeissy s'apprêtait à répliquer. D'ailleurs, tu devrais l'attendre dans un compartiment. Car si tu attends trop longtemps, il n'y en aura plus aucun de libre. »

La petite fille jeta alors un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit que son père disait vrai : de plus en plus de jeunes sorciers, parmi les plus âgés, disaient au revoir à leurs parents et se précipitaient vers le Poudlard Express en compagnie de leurs amis.

« Mais ces personnes-là ont des amis. remarqua-t-elle. Moi, je n'en ai aucun. »

« Mais tu t'en feras, Jeissy. Une fois arrivée à Poudlard, tu pourras parler avec les autres personnes de ta maison et je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entendras à merveille ! »

Pas autant qu'avec Lee-Ann …, pensa Jeissy.

Mais elle préféra garder cette remarque pour elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de pleurer si elle la disait à voix haute.

« … Et puis si tu ne veux pas attendre toute seule dans un compartiment, continuait son père, tu peux très bien aller rejoindre Jasper ou Evy. Ils t'ont déjà dit que tu pouvais faire le trajet avec eux. »

« Oh non … Ils sont avec leurs amis. Je ne veux pas les déranger. Lui répondit-elle. Je vais aller attendre dans un compartiment. Comme ça, quand James arrivera, on ne sera que tous les deux et on pourra parler librement sans être dérangés. »

Sur ces mots, elle serra encore une fois ses parents dans ses bras, leur fit un dernier bisou sur la joue pendant que sa mère lui rappelait d'être sage, puis se retourna vers la locomotive et s'avança vers celle-ci, traînant difficilement sa valise derrière elle.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? », demanda une voix masculine.

Jeissy sursauta, lâcha sa valise et se retourna. Devant elle, se tenait un jeune garçon qui la dépassait de quelques centimètres. Ce dernier avait des cheveux d'un blond cendré qui lui tombaient devant ses yeux de couleur ambre/miel. Son nez était petit et fin, ses lèvres roses et non pulpeuses ; mais ce qui attira l'attention de la fillette furent les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il avait sur le visage ainsi que ses vêtements, usés, miteux. Cela faisait de lui un être si peu commun que Jeissy le dévisagea encore quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Je … Oui, je veux bien. Ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de monter cette valise et … bref, oui, je veux bien que tu m'aides. »

Le jeune garçon esquissa un sourire, se pencha, prit la valise et la posa dans le train avec une facilité déconcertante. Il fit la même chose avec ses bagages puis se tourna vers Jeissy et lui tendit une main hésitante :

« Je m'appelle Remus. Remus Lupin. »

La fillette lui serra la main avec fermeté en s'exclamant :

« Et moi, c'est Jeissy Withlock. Ravie de te connaître. Toi aussi, tu rentres en première année ? »

« Tout juste. Et je n'y connais personne, étant donné que je suis fils unique. Que dirais-tu de passer le voyage ensemble ? On pourrait faire connaissance. »

Jeissy fut prise au dépourvu face à la proposition de Remus. Ce serait bien de se faire un nouvel ami, ses parents seraient fiers d'elle. Mais elle avait promis à son cousin de faire le voyage en sa compagnie. Un cousin qui ne montrait toujours pas le bout de son nez …

« D'a... D'accord. J'accepte. Dit-elle enfin, après quelques instants d'hésitation.

Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'agrandit et tous les deux montèrent dans le Poudlard Express en bavardant timidement.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux :

James Potter était, bien entendu, arrivé à l'heure pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Il était même arrivé avant que sa cousine ne monte dans le train … cependant, l'ayant vu avec un jeune garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait préféré ne pas la rejoindre et voyager seul, de son propre côté.

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père l'avait ébranlé. Il comprenait très bien que vivre dans le passé était une mauvaise chose. Mais une part de lui ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans Lee-Ann. C'était lui demander de vivre à moitié. Sans sa jumelle, James était un garçon incomplet, effrayé, sans repères. Et il détestait cela.

« Excuse-moi. Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ? Les autres compartiments sont pleins. »

James sursauta et leva la tête pour observer les nouveaux arrivants : deux garçons de son âge très différents. L'un était grand, fin, musclé et avait des cheveux noirs et bouclés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du cou ainsi que de beaux yeux gris qui le fixaient avec intensité. Tandis que l'autre était petit, gros et avait des cheveux châtains sans éclat ainsi que de petits yeux couleur noisette. James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'occasion.

Sûrement un enfant de moldus ou un sorcier issu d'une famille avec peu de moyens …, pensa-t-il.

« Alors ? On peut rester ? »

Le plus grand des deux commençait à s'impatienter, ce qui amusa James. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il déclarait :

« - Bien sûr que vous pouvez rester ! Je ne vais quand même pas vous laisser aller avec des Serpentards accros à la Magie Noire ! »

- Toi aussi tu as une dent contre les Serpentards ? S'informa le garçon aux yeux gris. On va très bien s'entendre alors ! »

- Je l'espère ! Mais commençons par les présentations. Je m'appelle James Potter et vous ? »

- Peter Pettigrow. », lui répondit le plus petit avec une voix étrangement aigu.

Un nom de famille qui lui va à merveille …

« - Sirius. », se contenta de dire l'autre garçon.

- Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ? , se moqua gentiment le jeune Potter

- Je préfère ne pas le dire, si tu veux bien.

- Comme tu voudras. »

Un silence gênant s'installa dans le compartiment. Aucun des trois garçons ne savait quoi dire et cherchait désespérément un sujet de conversation. Ce fut finalement Sirius qui se lança.

«- Black. »

- Quoi, « Black » ? , questionna James, perplexe.

- Mon nom de famille. C'est Black. »

A cette déclaration, James fit les yeux ronds et Peter poussa un petit cri aigu. Sirius ? Un membre de la famille Black ? Mais... ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il avait une dent contre les Serpentards ?!

« - C'est vrai ?, s'écria James. Je... Je veux dire … Comme tu as dit à l'instant que … C'était une blague ? Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas … je … excuse-moi. »

James baissa la tête, honteux mais il plaça tout de même une main dans sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette magique : avec un membre de la famille Black, il valait mieux être méfiant : ces derniers étaient réputés pour être des adeptes de la Magie Noire très violents et sadiques.

Cependant, la réaction de Sirius ne fut en aucun cas violente : après avoir regardé son camarade dont le visage était devenu blême, le jeune Black éclata de rire, un fou rire si puissant qu'il en avait mal aux côtes.

«- Haha … tu verrais ta tête, trop drôle !, s'exclama-t-il entredeux éclats de rire.

Puis, voyant que James et Peter le regardaient, sans comprendre, il retrouva son sérieux et ajouta :

« - Oui, James. Mon nom de famille est bien Black. Mais je ne vais pas te tuer ou te torturer pour avoir dit que tu détestais les Serpentards. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je pense la même chose que toi à leur sujet. Je suis en quelque sorte le « rebelle » de la famille : depuis un certain temps, je ne supporte plus leurs idéaux à deux balles et leur façon de se comporter avec les Moldus. D'ailleurs, je rêve de pouvoir briser la tradition familiale en étant placé à Gryffondor et en côtoyant des sorciers dont le sang n'est pas « entièrement pur ».

- Alors ça c'est …, commença James, impressionné.

- Surprenant. Termina Peter qui regardait Sirius comme si ce dernier était un ange tombé du ciel.

Le jeune Black leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Décidemment, ses nouveaux amis étaient forts impressionnables.

« - Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda une femme d'âge mûr en ouvrant la porte du compartiment.

En entendant ces paroles, Remus se leva automatiquement et se dirigea vers le chariot chargé de friandises plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il prit deux paquets de Chocogrenouilles ainsi que quelques patacitrouilles.

Jeissy, quant à elle, ne bougea pas ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner son camarade qui, une fois la dame au chariot partie, lui demanda précipitamment :

«- Tu ne prends rien ? Tu n'as pas d'argent ? Je peux t'en prêter, si tu veux …

La petite fille, amusée par l'inquiétude de son nouvel ami, secoua lentement la tête tout en souriant doucement puis sortit de sa poche une poignée de gallions, de mornilles et de noises qu'elle montra brièvement à Remus avant de les remettre en lieu sûr. L'expression qu'affichait le jeune garçon passa de l'inquiétude à la surprise et sa moue était si comique que Jeissy ne put s'empêcher de rire en le rassurant :

« - Je n'ai tout simplement pas faim, Remus. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

- Mais … le voyage dure plus de dix heures ! s'écria celui-ci. Comment vas-tu tenir le ventre vide ?

- Je … Je ne peux pas me résoudre à manger lorsque je suis contrariée.

- C'est moi qui te contrarie ?

- Non ! bien sûr que non !

- Alors explique-moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. C'est trop long à expliquer.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Eh bien pas moi.

Jeissy avait répondu sèchement et elle s'en voulut aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit Remus la regarder tristement et se tourner vers la fenêtre sans un mot. Elle avait été désagréable avec lui, et ce, injustement. La petite fille se gifla intérieurement tout en se demandant si son amitié avec le jeune blond qu'elle connaissait à peine, n'avait pas pris un coup.

Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de m'emporter à chaque fois que Lee-Ann est dans mes pensées …, se dit-elle énergiquement.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Le vide que sa cousine et meilleure amie avait laissé dans son cœur était immense. Tellement immense qu'elle était incapable d'en parler à qui que ce soit, même pas à ses propres parents qui faisaient tout pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve et avaient la patience de l'écouter lorsqu'elle essayait de se confier.

Jeissy soupira, chassa ses sombres pensées par un geste rapide de la main gauche et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose. Mais aucun son ne sortit, seules les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Ne se sentant pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour améliorer la situation, elle posa sa tête contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux. Peut-être que le monde des songes allait lui changer les idées … Mais rien n'était moins sûr.


End file.
